Run Away
by Brandi Anderson
Summary: When Erica Steele moves with her Mother to the small town of Forks, Washington, she doesn't think much of it. She wants to leave, to make her life back in Montana. Erica wants to forget everything that has changed in her life, but meeting someone too good to pass up might or might not change her previous desires. Emmett x OC. Rated: M.
1. Chapter One: Change

**A/N: **So, I really should be updating my other Twilight story, but I haven't been able to come up with any inspiration for it anymore, I will keep it. The mood just had to strike to want to write for it. I know I've gotten such great feedback for it though, which is amazing, and I thank everyone who has stayed with it for this long, it means so much. But I was in more of an Emmett Cullen mood lately, and really thought I should just try a different character for once. Read & Review. :)

* * *

**Run Away**

I would never understand why my Mother insisted on moving to Forks. Hypothetically speaking, of course.

It was like she was just trying to mess with me. I could almost picture her laughing behind my back about everything. Just to spite me.

It was my first day here at the wonderfully, horrifyingly small high school that was Forks High. I just couldn't believe less than a month ago, I was at home in Montana, completely and utterly happy. And now, here I found myself in a small, depressing sodden hole in the ground town that next to no one even knew existed.

Mom was a nurse, and she needed the work. I knew that Montana was pretty limited on all things medical, considering hospitals were few and far between in the large state. But I had never, _ever_ expected her to find any kind of work in a town as small as Forks. It was maddening. We live in Montana, where we had no option but to move, and then she finds work in one of the smallest towns in Washington state. It was just so ironic.

I sighed, looking down at the map that I had just been given in the small office that headed the front of the brick building school. I knew this was going to be a long day. At least the cold didn't bother me. I had left Montana in November, about at the head of the six months of never ending snow and ice that it offered. So the rain and fog really weren't all that bad.

I looked down at the schedule that was next to the map, that was directly in front of my face. Since I was in eleventh grade, I was supposed to be in Algebra 2, meaning that I had completed Geometry the previous year. The funny thing was, I had taken Geometry in ninth grade, and Algebra 1 in tenth. It was so backwards here. The Quillayute School District put Geometry in between the two Algebras. It probably only succeeded in confusing the students.

So my first period was Algebra 2 with Lewis. Man or woman, I didn't know yet. But it was sure to be boring.

I had Lewis in building 3. It was kind of strange how there were buildings instead of actual rooms. I walked into the room and saw that it was divided down the middle, and I realized that the buildings were split in two for two classrooms in each one.

I walked over to Mrs. Lewis, she was a she after all, and said, "Hi, I'm Erica Steele, I just got my schedule, and the receptionist wanted you to sign this paper for her."

"Oh, yes. I was just informed we were going to have a new student. It's really a pleasure to meet you. You must know that we don't see many new faces here, so it's a bit refreshing honestly." She smiled at me genuinely, and I returned it, my mood lifting slightly at her obvious casualness. She seemed like one of those teachers, you know, the ones where you instantly realize every student likes them, whether they want to or not. She was great.

I handed her the paper I was told to give her, and she took it, placing it on her desk. She grabbed a pen from a drawer, and signed it with a flourish, handing me the now signed piece of paper.

"Um, let's see, since you're new, I'd like you to sit next to someone who has at least a B average, so they can catch you up easily. Here let me check something really quick." Mrs. Lewis said, turning towards her desk-top which was placed on her desk next to a projector. I looked away from her for a moment and looked towards the classroom. It was filling quite fast already, and I saw that every student that walked in was openly staring at me. Mrs. Lewis was right. People here were really taken aback at new people. Wow, I'm sure it would be bad at some other school but this was ridiculous.

I nodded and smiled at a few of the girls that walked in, hoping to seem friendly and approachable, considering I was the new one here. A few returned the smile, a few ignored me, and one girl openly scoffed at me. That was where I decided it was best to look back towards Mrs. Lewis, and see what she was doing.

"Ok, so I want you to sit next to Alice, please. She has an A, but I just wanted you to be able to catch up as fast as possible. I think she'll be able to do the job just fine." She nodded and smiled at me, and I looked out towards the classroom to see if I could find this Alice girl she was talking about. The girl I presumed was Alice, was shaking her hand in the air, rather enthusiastically considering it wasn't even 8:30 in the morning yet.

Strange, I thought. Mrs. Lewis hadn't told her to raise her hand for me. I shrugged the thought off, not really caring either way, so I made my way towards the middle of the room where the two person desk was placed.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She beamed up at me. Even sitting, I noticed that she was rather short as far as height went.

"Erica Steele." I said, nodding at her, smiling, trying to seem genuine but probably failing miserably. I studied her face for the first time, and realized she was probably one of the palest people I had ever met in my life. And that was saying something, since Montana had been so overcast itself. She was cute, obviously not in the way one would think, but just cute. Her overall demeanor was pretty refreshing, and I basked in it. She had the most perfect features of anyone I had ever seen, also. Almost too perfect, to the point of the angularity was startling. Alice also had shadows underneath her eyes, from lack of sleep I gathered in my head, but looking into her eyes, I noticed they were a very dark shade of gold. That had me taken aback for a moment, but I quickly recovered.

"So, where did you move from? Let me guess, somewhere cold right? You seem like the type of person to handle it well. No goosebumps, I see," She rambled on, and giggled, obviously realizing her mistake. "So, really, where did you move from?"

"I just moved from Montana. I lived in Boseman, it's pretty close to West Yellowstone." I replied casually, still studying her. She was so damn bubbly, it made me wonder how it was possible. Coffee, was my immediate thought. "And yeah, definitely used to the cold. Montana was pretty harsh during the winter, but still beautiful, of course."

"That's so amazing. I've been to Montana myself a few times with family, and I've loved it. The wildlife there is simply put, amazing." She winked at me, and giggled. It seemed that she was hiding some inside joke when she talked of the wildlife. I kind of shook it off, but wondered what she could have meant.

"Yeah, the bison aren't my favorite for some reason. Just too big for my liking, but other than that, I'm all for it." I laughed at my weird humor, and she smiled slowly as the bell rang above us. Then it was time to catch up on what I needed to for this particular class. I listened intently the entire time, and was completely focused, up until Mrs. Lewis called on me.

"Erica, I'd like you to study with Alice. Maybe after school or sometime very soon, if possible? I saw that you were taking notes the entire time, and that pleases me. But I'd like Alice to show you the basics a bit more. I'm sure she'd be more than able. Is that alright, Alice?" Mrs. Lewis turned her attention to Alice then, and Alice smiled.

"Of course, Mrs. Lewis. I could take her over to my house after school to go over the curriculum." Alice spoke softly, her small voice loud in the classroom of silence.

I realized then that everybody was staring at me, because that was the first time I was addressed aloud in the classroom. There were several of the girls staring at me openly, and several of the boys that I had noticed when they walked in staring blatantly, also. One even winked at me when I made eye contact, which caused me to flush, and look back towards Mrs. Lewis.

"Perfect. I'm sure you'll know the ins and outs in no time at all..." She continued on to ramble about the homework that was to be assigned tonight, and then the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Alice stood, but waited until I had my notebook in my bag before walking with me to the door.

"So, at lunch you can sit with me, and we can go over some of the homework for tonight, if you'd like? And then...well, this morning I saw you drove to school. So you can follow me after school to my house and we can go over everything there, is that alright?" She chirped, her bright voice lifting my spirits.

"Of course, that sounds great. I'll call my Mom at lunch and let her know that I won't be home when she gets home. She's a nurse at the hospital. That's why we moved here. Work was pretty scarce in Montana." I cringed at the thought.

"Oh, really? My Father works there. He's a Physician, his name is Carlisle Cullen. Maybe you're Mother has met him?" She asked. As a matter of fact, Mom had said something about a Dr. Cullen at the hospital that was intimidatingly good looking. Oh, Brenda Steele, you are so in for it when I get home tonight, I thought with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure my Mom knows him." I explained to Alice when she gave me a confused look.

"Really? That's very interesting to know. I'm sure you'll meet him tonight, and I'm sure you'll love it," She winked at me knowingly, and I honestly had no idea what she meant. But I just let it go. "By the way, what do you have next?"

I finally decided to take a look at my full schedule, and was thoroughly disappointed with what I saw.

"Um, I have Chemistry, with Hunter. And then for third, I have U.S. History with Urlacher. And great, fourth I have Weight Training with Peterson. I thought I was done with PE," I griped, more to myself than Alice. "And lunch, of course. Fifth would be...English with Coburn...Davis? Two teachers?" I looked to Alice, and she nodded to my question. "Sixth is, my elective," I laughed openly at this. "Culinary 1, oh dear God, with Dixon." I finished with a huff, obviously miffed with my chosen schedule.

"Oh dear God, why? Bad cook?" She teased, winking at me.

"Yeah...you literally have no idea..." I was actually ashamed at the thought of me trying to cook for a grade. I would have to switch that elective around, and fast.

"Well, I don't want you being late to Chemistry. You need to go mix things to be able to blow them up, I mean, who wouldn't want to do that? But Chemistry is right on the other side of this classroom. The one that's connected to Mrs. Lewis. Have fun. And, oh, I have History with you and English. So we can definitely talk more then." She gave me another one of her mysterious winks, and walked off, completely gracefully. I was so jealous.

But I recovered, and started making my way around to the other side of the building to the classroom that was promised to be on the other side. As Alice was right, there was my next class.

I was never good at any form of Science back in Montana, and I was almost completely sure that wasn't going to change at all in Forks. I stared at the door for a moment before walking in, hesitating.

Suddenly, I was pushed to the side, rather abruptly.

I looked over and into the face of the girl that had scoffed at me in first. I gave her a confused look, and she just looked at me like I was lower than her...which was strange for her considering I was a good three or four inches taller than her.

"Was that necessary?" I questioned her, one of my brown eyebrows arched.

"For the new girl? Yes. Get used to it." She retorted, rather malignantly if I do say so myself. I just guffawed, considering there was nothing else to do. I was still in the doorway, so I moved out of the way quickly. I watched as she sat next to a boy who had a lettermen jacket on, who looked over at me when she sat down and said something to him. He laughed openly at me, to which I averted my eyes, completely uncomfortable now.

I tried ignoring them as best as I could, but they were obviously trying to make a spectacle of me. This day _was _going good...I thought harshly. Great.

I walked to the front of the classroom, obviously being stared at by the students filing into the classroom, one after the other, sitting in the rightful seats. At least there was hardly anyone in the classroom when the ordeal with the little bitch had occurred.

I saw Mr. Hunter bent over something on his desk, but when he noticed someone was standing in front of him, he looked up expectantly. "Ah, yes, Ms. Steele. I just got an email from Mrs. Lewis. New student, eh?" He questioned me.

"Yeah, just moved here from Montana." I replied, giving him the basics I was sure he already knew. "I need you to sign this pass. It's for the receptionist, she needs it at the end of the day, Mr. Hunter."

"Ah, yes, of course," I handed him the already crinkled yellow paper. "So, Erica, have you had any experience with Chemistry as of now?" He asked as he finished signing the paper, handing it back to me.

"Oh, no. But I've had Biology already, and back in Montana we had done some experiments involving different chemicals and electrical current boxes. I don't think that's exactly what you had in mind, though." I replied, trying to not sound so eager to agree with everything he said.

"Ok, you'd probably be better suited with someone like...Edward. Edward Cullen, please raise your hand." Mr. Hunter requested of this boy Edward, that I would be 'better suited' with.

I turned and saw the boy in question. He had bronze hair, with red tints and tones to its messiness. He was as pale as Alice, maybe even paler. He also had those damn eyes again, except his were even more gold, vibrant even. I could tell from my position at the front of the class, and he was in the back. Wow, related maybe?

"Edward will be your lab partner from now on. You may take your seat now." Mr. Hunter suggested casually.

I walked to go sit where Edward was, but halfway there, I _had _to pass the girl that had tried making an example of me at the beginning of class. She stuck her 'oh-so-feminine' foot out into the aisle, right as I was to walk there. And can you guess what happened?

Oh, I know what happened.

Erica went face first.

Splat.

* * *

**A/N: **As you can tell, this was a rather large chapter. Proud of it. Just read and enjoy :) And review! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Emmett

**A/N: **I really hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! It was a work in progress, let me tell you that, but it's finally up! So happy! Also, my other story, Sam Story: Unnatural is going to be updated shortly as well. I was working all last night on it, and I really think it's going somewhere. Chapter 8 will be up shortly. But for now, enjoy Chapter 2 of Run Away. Read, Relax and Review. :)

* * *

I couldn't be quite sure, but if I wasn't mistaken, I wasn't in the Chemistry room anymore. And for some reason, my eyes were closed...

I cracked an eye, and was met with the sight of Edward, sitting on a chair across from me. He looked up when I moved, and started to speak.

"I'm sorry, Jessica tripped you in Chemistry. You fell and passed out, so I was told to take you to the nurse's office until you came to. I'm Edward Cullen, by the way, though I'm sure you knew that." He explained to me, a bit of a humorous smirk on his face. Yeah, it must've been a real joy for him, carrying all 150 pounds of me, dead-weight. I grimaced at the thought.

"So that's what her name is?" I asked, groaning as I sat straight up on the cot. Major head rush, definitely something I didn't like experiencing.

"Yes. She's really not a threat...she just wants to be noticed. When the new girl comes, all the attention is off her, so she has to gain it back." He rambled. I was barely listening anyway, studying myself in the mirror that was located near the bed. I already had a small bruise forming on the bridge of my nose. Thank God I hadn't broken it.

"Ah, yeah. Who hasn't seen that scenario before? But thanks for taking me here. I think I'm good to go back to class...though I don't know if I'd like to. She's still there isn't she?" I asked Edward, looking into his face. That's when I was reminded again of his vibrantly gold eyes, and the question popped out before I could stop myself. "And also, are you related to Alice? I mean, obviously you are, same name...but you guys look a lot alike..."

"Yes, I am. She's my adopted sister. And you're welcome. I think we should go back to class now." Edward said. He was rather short and to the point, not offering any more information on Alice and himself. It confused me. I knew that being adopted might be a difficult thing to talk about. I hoped I hadn't offended him by asking about Alice or himself and their adoption.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go. But is that girl...I mean Jessica, still in class?" I asked him again. He hadn't answered my question the first time, after all.

"No. She was sent to the office after you were confirmed 'blacked out', by one of the other boys in class. She threw a big tantrum...really. I wish you would've been awake to see. We're probably going to pass her, so don't look at her or acknowledge her. Don't give her the satisfaction." He murmured gently to me. He was walking along side me, and I nodded in agreement. He was pretty wise for a Junior, but it _was_ pretty good advice.

"Yeah, I wish I could have seen that myself honestly. Huh, do stupid shit, deal with the consequences, I guess." I mumbled, but as soon as we passed Jessica, sitting on one of the folding chairs in the main office, I raised my voice slightly, to know that we were talking about her. I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye. Jessica audibly sighed, shifting, as the chair had creaked.

"That's one way to look at it, I suppose." Edward murmured again, in response. He was much less talkative than Alice, and it was disconcerting to see how much of a difference there was between the two. Of course, they were two completely different people, and they weren't really related from what I gathered, but still. You'd think they'd have picked up some habits from each other.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smirk. I wondered what he was thinking about. Probably me falling straight on my face in front of an entire classroom that I was to enter in about two minutes.

We remained silent for the rest of the walk back to the classroom, and we entered that way. The bell was just about to ring, signalling an end to another period. Wow, I must have been out for a _long _time. That prep really deserved payback, but that would come some other time.

Everyone looked up when Edward and I walked in, causing me to blush. Obviously I had just gotten back from the nurse, there was really no need to make it a bigger deal than it already was. Though that wasn't the case.

The boy that had laughed openly with Jessica at me was now glaring at me. Like it was _my _fault that his little girlfriend tripped me in front of everyone in the classroom and made me pass out. She should have been lucky that my nose wasn't broken. Mom was probably going to be asking about the bruises when I was home later tonight. I almost groaned at the thought of having to recount the embarrassing occurrence to my Mother.

"Erica...I'm very sorry about Jessica's behavior. She said that it was an 'accident', but strangely I don't believe that." Mr. Hunter said to me discreetly when I walked to his desk. The whispers around the room were causing me to blush even harder than I had when I walked in. Of _course _everyone was talking about what had just happened to the 'new girl'. Just amazing. What a wonderful first day.

"Yeah," I replied, not really sure what else to say about my public humiliation. "But, what have I missed while I was in the, erm...office?"

"Oh, we just read through molecular structures. You'll need a book from the back of the classroom, in the cupboard, you'll see. Go to page 547, and read until the chapter is over for homework tonight. Again, I'm sorry. Probably not a good way to start at a new school. But trust me, not every student here is like that, and honestly I'm very disappointed in Jessica. It's not what our school is about." Mr. Hunter told me in a rush. Obviously he felt bad, but I was sure he was more miffed that the image of his classroom and school was now shot, just by my lowly opinion.

"Mr. Hunter, really, it's fine. As long as I'm not paired with her in the future, I'll be sure to avoid her. Really, I feel fine. And thanks, I'll be sure to do that." I reassured him quickly.

He smiled at me and nodded as the bell signalling the end of second period sounded. I was still teenager enough to be happy that I had gotten to skip Chemistry, albeit I had wished that it was for a different reason, but I would concentrate on that later.

I walked back to the desk, noticing Edward had already left. I shrugged my shoulder bag onto my shoulder, and headed towards the cupboards at the back of the classroom where I was to grab a Chemistry textbook. I opened the cupboard and grabbed the rather large book, and shoved it into my bag. That caused it to lower several inches. Great, only four more classes where I'd have to carry this heavy bastard around all day. I'd leave it home from now on if that was ok with Mr. Hunter.

As I walked out of the classroom, I looked to the map to see where my next class was, but like clockwork Alice was standing in front of me. She surprised me enough to have me drop my map.

"Hey! I told you we had Urlacher together, let's go!" She chirped energetically, bending so quickly to pick the map off the floor, I barely even saw the movement. I just stared at her for a moment, completely dumbfounded.

"How did you...?" I trailed off, obviously trying to make what I was asking clear. How could she not know what I meant?

"How did I what? And I heard about the nurse trip. Oh God, that must have been exciting right? God, the nurse is terrible. She never actually went to college for a degree, I've heard. I can't believe Jessica tripped you like that. Such rude behavior, especially to the new girl..." Alice rambled on. I wasn't paying attention, for I was still stunned into silence by what I had witnessed. She was so quick and graceful, it made me unable to speak. And it seemed as if she was trying to avoid my question of how she had done that. It made me uncomfortably suspicious. Then there was the question of how she had gotten to my class so soon after the bell had rung.

"Alice, why were you so fast when you picked up the map? And to get to Hunter's?" I asked, straight forward. I hoped she wouldn't get mad, as her expression creased into a frown. But it went back to cheerful in a second's time. Had I imagined that expression?

"Oh, I just had to get there to make sure you were ok after the nurse trip. Edward told me all about it on his way to class." She replied. Maybe it was just me imaging things, but it seemed like she was hiding something from me, and I really was wondering why that would be necessary. I shook all those thoughts off, thinking I had just hit my head too hard, and was experiencing some after effects of a concussion...maybe?

"Oh? Haha, great. I'm sure it's all over the school now. I mean everyone was acting like it was major, when it really was nothing. I just don't know why she would do that. Though, your brother did say that she just needed attention since the spotlight was taken off of her, because everyone's interested in the new girl and stuff." I finished lamely, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Oh, Edward said that? He's probably right. Usually is about a lot of things involving other people, even when he doesn't really know them." Alice replied, kind of coolly. It was different than her usual cheerful tone that she used with me.

"So, Dr. Cullen adopted you two when you were young...? Sorry, I was just wondering...I had talked to Edward about it. It seemed really interesting to me, because my Mom told me that he seemed pretty young, so...I was wondering if he had had you since he was younger himself...?" I didn't want to ramble, but I realized I was exceeding in doing so. I noticed her eyes were a bit darker than they had been in first, and it was a little disconcerting.

"Yes, Carlisle adopted Edward and I when we were very young. Our parents had died, and we were homeless, and then Carlisle and Esme, his wife, adopted Emmett and Jasper. Emmett is a big brother to me, but Jasper and I hit it off instantly, and we've been together ever since." She smiled at the end, like she was reliving a fond memory. Her story for some reason seemed too scripted for my liking. And her...adopted brother and her were...together? I hated to judge, but that seemed a little odd. But, I wanted a little more information, and I intended on getting some during class.

"That's so nice of them to do that for all you guys. Do Emmett and Jasper go here, too? Or are they out of school?" I wasn't sure if that was an okay question to ask, considering Edward had tensed when I had gotten into the adoption and his sister. But Alice seemed eager to answer.

"Yes, Jasper is in our grade, and Emmett is a Senior. You'll meet them at lunch and most likely see them later on tonight when you come over to study." She said, smiling; at hopefully the thought of taking me home. I supposed it would be good to go to someone else's house and get to know them. I mean Alice seemed friendly enough, someone I could call a friend or an acquaintance so far. It would be good to get to know her more, and her mysterious family. I wondered if they all had the strange eyes like her, and were pale also. I'd have to study Emmett and Jasper and see if they were similar.

* * *

Lunch time had come at last, and I couldn't have been more relieved to finally be able to see Alice again after third period. Fourth period had been hell, because all of the friends of the girl that had tripped me were apparently in P.E. with me, and were constantly giving me shit. I didn't have to dress down today though, so I was pretty joyed about that.

I was in the lunch line, grabbing some Macaroni and Cheese, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over, and it so happened that it was Jessica, the girl that had tripped me earlier.

"So, thanks for that. Making me go to the fucking office. I had to spend two periods in there, being lectured on the proper behavior to exhibit in a schooling environment." She said scornfully. I ignored her, making my to the register to pay. I had given the lunch lady the money, and walked out towards the salad bar to try and locate Alice, and where she was sitting, or maybe even Edward, when it happened.

"Are you fucking deaf?" The girl had the nerve to yell loudly in my ear, right next to me. I turned towards her slowly, obviously having to deal with this myself, since no one else seemed to be paying any attention. Huh, go figure, the one time I want to be noticed for being the new student, it doesn't happen.

"No. I'm not as a matter of fact, but I really see no reason to talk to you. You're just an attention whore, so walk away, back to your little jock boy. We both don't need the attention." I muttered, looking right into her face. She looked baffled that I had said that to her.

"Jessica, really? Is it necessary to harass Erica after what you've already done to her? Leave her alone." Alice had suddenly appeared at my side, and was making such a face at Jessica, so threatening that even for a moment, I was a little nervous for Jessica's safety.

"Whatever..." She muttered in response, trailing off as she walked away, obviously muttering curses. I looked back at Alice, shocked but grateful.

"Why is it that you're always in the right place at the right time? Thank you, Alice. Really, that was getting pretty annoying." I questioned her. It was more of a rhetorical question than anything, because I was so happy that she had made it there right in the nick of time.

"Oh, you know me," She giggled, a joke dancing in her eyes that I had no way of knowing. That reminded me of earlier once again, but I decided to not question it again. I was about to meet the rest of her family, and I didn't want to bring up any questions now.

We walked through the cafeteria, Alice gliding just ahead of me. Abruptly, we stopped at a table that was on the farthest side of the cafeteria, away from Jessica, and all those girls and guys.

"Emmett, Jasper, I'd like you to meet Erica Steele. Our new friend." Alice said, pulling me in front of her.

Wow. That was really all I could think. They were so attractive, it was mind-boggling.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Hale. Pleasure to meet you." The boy with golden wavy locks down to his ears said to me, nodding. He smiled, but he didn't offer his hand to shake. I studied him for a quick moment, realizing he had the same colored eyes as Alice and Edward, and that he was just as pale as them. They all looked the same, except they really didn't at all. It was insane, meeting these new beautiful people.

"Erica Steele. Nice to meet you too." I said, smiling. I knew I was blushing at how attractive he was, but who could blame me really? I mean God, you meet someone like that, you're not likely to forget them.

"And this is Emmett, Erica." Alice said with a sly little giggle, like she knew something I didn't. I almost looked over at her with a confused look, but thought I'd better not be rude, and acknowledge her big brother.

I looked over to the right, at her big brother. And dear God, was he her _big _brother. _How _I had not noticed him was beyond me. He had muscle rippling along his arms, and even through his shirt, that was quite prominent. His shoulders were broad as hell, and if not for him being so much like the rest of the Cullen's, so calm, I'd actually be afraid of him.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen," I finally realized common courtesy suggested to look at his face when he was talking, so I looked up, away from that crazy muscle. He was smiling up at me, large dimples popping out on his pale cheeks as he did so. "I heard about what happened with bitch Number One earlier. Did you kick her ass?"

"Uh...no." Was all I could really muster out of my throat. I knew I must have looked like a mentally incompetent person, but really, I was just distracted by his dimples. How were they so damn cute? I mean, really? I had seen so many people with dimples before, it really wasn't a shock. I needed to regain my composure, and quick.

"Ah, well you should have. Hell, I hate to say it...no, not really actually. But she needs her ass kicked! She needs to be put in her place." He laughed as he said so, completely at ease with how obviously dumbfounded I was. His _laugh _though. Deep and booming. It went all the way to my stomach, and I liked that.

All of a sudden, Edward coughed in the corner. I looked over to him, and realized he was smirking incredulously. I wondered what his deal was. He just smirked wider.

"Yeah, I gathered that much. But, it's nice to meet you. And your family." I stuttered. God, how idiotic did I sound right now? Did I really want to know? Emmett kept looking at me, and I noticed his eyes were incredibly gold, the same as Edward's. Of course. God, he was beautiful. He smiled, but I could tell he was wondering why I hadn't sat down yet.

"Erica, sit down. Get your Algebra book out, I want to go over some of the details with you, for the curriculum." Alice said suddenly, saving me from my embarrassing mumbling. She patted the seat next to her. She was sitting on the other side of Jasper, so I sat down, doing as I was told. I had set my tray down first, and accidentally dropped my book bag and all the contents fell out.

"Shit..." I muttered, grabbing everything and tossing it into a heap. I plopped it on the table, not caring what the mess looked like. I could sort it all out later at the Cullen's.

"What's this?" Emmett asked from across the table, right as I was getting the book for Algebra out of the stack.

He had grabbed the picture of my Father that I kept in my bag for school. He had passed away three years ago, and ever since I had felt the strange need to have a picture of him with me at school.

"Oh, um, just a picture of my Dad." I replied casually, actually pleased with myself for not sounding stupid for once. I grabbed the picture from his hand, and as soon as I touched it, his large frame stiffened considerably. I was so taken aback by the temperature of his hand that I pulled it back fast, which was probably perceived as extremely rude, but I didn't care, I was so shocked.

"I'm sorry..." Emmett rumbled, husky, and deep. He looked away from me then, and wouldn't look at me for the rest of the lunch period I spent poring over my Algebra book with Alice, no matter how much I wanted him to. I wondered what had caused that. Probably me being rude, as usual. God, I was always messing things up.

* * *

**A/N: **Second chapter done! Read and Review! :)


End file.
